Mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, are becoming increasingly powerful and ubiquitous in use. Software applications for these computerized devices are becoming widely available and offer extensive and ever increasing functionality. As a result, mobile computing devices are capable of processing a wide variety and potentially sensitive or personal information (e.g., documents, e-mails, and pictures) for display (e.g., on a screen) or otherwise for output to a user.
Certain mobile computing devices can operate in a limited access state that prevents an unauthorized user from accessing applications and information stored within the computing device, thereby effectively “locking” the computing device. For example, some mobile computing devices require a user to provide a specific input to lock and/or unlock the device. While the locking techniques can provide security for information contained within the device as well as protection from accidental inputs, once the device is unlocked, the computing device provides access to the applications and information stored within the computing device to any user who provides the specific input to unlock the device.